


More Often

by Peachesuvucream



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, best friend au, billxdipper, dipper is attractive to some people at school for one, dipperxbill - Freeform, highschool, seriously, thank you for reading, they are also dumb, they are like 17, they are teenagers, this is my first fanfic posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachesuvucream/pseuds/Peachesuvucream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically to sum this up, Dipper likes Bill and Bill has never thought of liking dipper in a more than friends way. So hope you enjoy. (Ps. Dipper is finally attractive to some people at school. I get v v happy when I read fanfic that has dipper getting some other than Bill) omg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Often

Bill had promised himself that no matter what, he would not go out with Dipper. Not that he was ugly, oh no. Bill has seen plenty girls and even straight boys talk to Dipper all bashful like. Dipper was just too blind to see it.

Bill has caught many people looking at Dipper as he walked down the halls to go to their next class, not like Bill hasn't had any people look at him like he was eye candy either. 

Dipper was different though. Dipper wasn't Bill. He wasn't sexy. He was, well, cute. Like a school girl. But different. 

He promised himself that, no. He, Bill Cipher, will not go out with him, Dipper Pines. He didn't want things to end up all awkward and weird if they ever decided to "part ways". He wanted things to be like they were. Forever. 

But as Dipper looked at him, regret clear in his eyes, Bill couldn't find it in him to say no. Just a second ago he was laughing at the question, punching Dipper in the arm and telling him he that he was hilarious. He saw Dipper visibly flinch at the cackle and shift his eyes to look at anything but Bill. Bill's smile fell and he tilted his head, looking at Dipper's hurt eyes. He looked like a puppy. Bill couldn't say no. 

He'd always thought of Dipper as attractive, but a not-more-than-friends attractive, if that makes any sense. Sure, Dipper may have crossed his mind once or twice while he was having alone time, but come on, Dipper was his best friend AND he was cute. Let's be real. It's not much of a big deal to actually take time and think about _why_ he had actually done it. 

He might have thought that all of Dipper's girlfriends or boyfriend's were lucky to be able to be held by him, because he was a good hugger, Bill had togive him that. 

He could've, maybe, thought once or twice that, 'hey, Dipper's lips looked very kissable'. They looked soft and they were somehow always tinted pink. 

Bill hummed as he looked over Dipper's features. His soft, curly, brown locks. His chocolate, doe eyes, his slight button nose. His round cheeks, tinted coral. His full, pink lips. Definitely kissable. 

Bill didn't know what took over him at that moment. Maybe it was curiosity. Or maybe lust. Maybe the way Dipper was looking at him with cautious, hopeful eyes. Bill didn't know. But as he lifted his hand to lightly cup Dipper's jaw, he didn't care.

He slowly leaned down, so he was eye level with dipper. He smiled slightly at the red tint dusted on the other boys pale peach skin. He wanted to see that color more often.

Bill slowly leaned in, lidded eyes fluttering shut. Bill was right. Dippers lips were incredibly soft. They tasted sweet. Like cotton candy. He wanted to taste that more often. 

He heard Dipper hum before lightly, hesitantly, kissing Bill back. Slow. So unnervingly slow. Bill lightly nipped at Dipper's lower lip, soaking in the soft mewl that passed through the boys lips. He wanted to hear that more often.

Bill wrapped his other hand to hold Dipper's waist, acting as an anchor so they wouldn't float away. 

_DipperDipperDipper._

His lips had an addicting aroma that Bill always wanted to taste. Dipper slowly brought his arms up to wring around Bill's neck, grasping at the soft blonde hair that lay there. He hesitantly tugged on a piece of hair, almost too gently, making an airy moan escape Bill's lips. 

Bill ran his hand down Dipper's neck before settling it on his chest, pushing him back slightly, their lips unlocking. Dipper whimpered at the loss of contact. 

Bill mapped over Dipper's features with his eyes. Doe, brown eyes lidded, pupils dialated land slightly darker than usual. Kiss swollen lips parted, breath uneven. A light red covering his cheeks, as well as his ears. Bill wanted to see that more often.

"I don't see why not." He murmured, watching Dipper's face contort into confusion, and then fall with relief, a sigh escaping his plump lips.

"Oh.. Uh. Right. O-okay." He stuttered before looking at Bill, smiling slightly, blush still present. "What now?" A hum escaped the blondes lips before he grinned, tugging Dipper's shirt forward. 

Dipper's eyes flew open. "B-bill." He squeaked before being kissed by his best friend. 

Bill wanted to hear his name slip past Dipper's lips more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll make part 2 if I get enough positive feed back. NO TRIGGER WARNINGS SO DONT WORRY! Contact me if you need anything (idk why you would it's a fanfic xD) :-)


End file.
